Karamella
by miausunny
Summary: Sasuke nem tud ellenállni a karamellának Narutonak. A legelső ilyen ficem, egy fanart ihlette, remélem, hogy azért tetszeni fog : . Rövid kis novella, egyértelmű NaruSasu slash.


Soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy pont egy édesség fog felizgatni.

De hogy nem izgatna fel az a darab karamell, ha egyszerűen a Te szádban van?

Soha, soha nem szerettem az édességet. Meg igazából semmit, ami édes. Mégis, most ahogy így nézlek Téged, és látom, ahogy az okkersárga karamell folyik bele a szádba, egyszerűen érzem, hogy bizsergek. Ez is a Te hibád…

Mocorgok, és próbálok nem Rád fókuszálni, ám ez közel sem ilyen egyszerű. Akkora élvezettel fogod meg hosszú ujjaiddal a karamellát, majd nyalod le a végéről a kifolyt karamellát, hogy kénytelen vagyok csak Téged nézni. A téglalap alakú finomság a végéhez közeledik, épp ezért gyorsan oldalra pillantasz, és megnyugszol, amikor látod, hogy van még bőven.

Érzem, hogy ökölbe szorul a kezem, és hogy nyelvem végigszántja a felső ajkamat. Nem nézel rám, azzal vagy elfoglalva, hogy a következő tejkaramelládat szabadítsd meg a csomagolásától. Amint ez megtörténik, az ujjaidra friss, csillogó karamella kerül, és végigfolyik a perceiden, úgy, ahogy egy apró patak száguld le a hegyről… Mikor észreveszed, mi történt, felemeled az ujjad, és lehunyt szemmel, lassan végignyalod azt, magadba szívva az édességet. A szemem követi nyelved mozdulatát, és még jobban ökölbe kell szorítanom a kezemet.

Figyelem, ahogy két ujjad a téglalap végére csavarod, és ismét lehunyod a szemed, amikor nyelvedet rákulcsolod a másik végére, szívod, szopogatod. Szinte látom, hogyan folyik végig a torkodon az a borzasztóan édes karamella, de nem erre gondolok, hanem arra, hogy ragadhatnak most azok a csodás, rózsás ajkaid… Vékony, hófehér ujjaimmal megérintem az alsó ajkamat, és elképzelem, milyen érzés lenne, ha a Te ajkaid az enyémen pihennének.

Aztán a kezedet hirtelen elveszed, és a tejkaramella most félig a szádban, félig a levegőben lóg. Itt van az a pillanat, amikor elveszítem az önuralmamat, és előrelendülök, mutatóujjamat arcodra helyezve. Te megdermedsz, a levegőben a kezed félúton lefagy, szoborrá válsz. De mitől? Az bénít meg, ahogy nézek Rád? Talán Te is látod a szemeimben azt a kéjes tüzet, azt a vágyat, amit most irántad érzek?

Bizonyára. Végigcirógatom hűvös ujjammal az arcodon lévő sebhelyeket, aztán a karamellára, majd az ajkaidra esik a pillantásom. Érzem, hogy kutató, kíváncsi és értetlen tekintettel nézel rám, és tudom, hogy arra gondolsz, vajon miért csinálom ezt, vajon miért figyelem ennyire az ajkaidat. Lehunyom szemeimet, és kinyújtva a nyelvemet végignyalom a karamella levegőben lógó végét, majd megborzongok az édességtől, ami a számra tapad. Gyűlölöm ezt az ízt, ez az édes ízt, de csak Rád tudok gondolni. Megszeppentségről árulkodó, zafírkék szemeidbe nézek, majd ismét lehunyom pilláimat, és fogaimmal leválasztom a tejkaramelláról a szabad részét. Ahogy kissé hátrébb húzódom, magunk között egy hosszú, okkersárga csíkot húzok, igen, pont azt, amit Te most annyira figyelsz. Nyelvemmel besegítem a karamelladarabot a számba, és bármennyire is borzalmas íze van, lenyelem.

Most rajtad a sor, Naruto. Mivel látom, hogy nem igazán akarsz továbbra sem megmozdulni, odanyúlok a szádban maradt karamellához, és meglököm egy kicsit, hogy én már ne láthassam. Ez biztat Téged arra, hogy te is megegyed a megmaradt édességet. Alig látom, hogy lenyelted, én máris végigsimítom alsó ajkaidat, továbbra is sokkolva Téged. Érzem a bőrömön, hogy azok a rózsaszín ajkak ragadnak, mi arra késztet, hogy megnyaljam a sajátjaimat. Igen, azok is kellően cukormázasak már… A szemeidbe nézek, és Rád mosolygok, próbálom oldani a feszültséget, vagy inkább a meglepetésedet? Elvégre nem tűnsz frusztráltnak, mind inkább megszeppentnek. Lehetséges, hogy erre a pillanatra vársz már régóta? Hn, meglehet. Végre pislogsz egyet, és ezt biztatásnak veszem, habár nem annak szántad. De én mégis annak veszem…

…és néhány másodperc múlva már érzem, érzem az ajkaidat az enyéimen. Kellemes borzongás szalad végig a testemen, ahogy szám a tiéden mozog, és bár érzem, hogy nem csókolsz vissza, ez nem zavar. Megragadom a vállaidat, és magamhoz rántalak, görcsösen beléd kapaszkodom, ölellek magamhoz. Te próbálsz ellökni, a kezeidet a mellkasomnak nyomod, de erősebb vagyok Nálad, így lehetetlen, hogy eltoljál magadtól. Hogy is engedném? Amikor ajkaink végre összeragadnak, szó szerint, hiszen a karamella összeköt minket… az édes ízt újra érzem, de ugyancsak nem érdekel, hiszen a cukormáz alatt a Te szád bőrét érzem, azt, ami hozzád tartozik, és ami most számomra nagyon is, kellemesen édes…

Aztán végre érzem, hogy elengeded magad, tested nem feszül többé, és karjaidat a nyakam köré fonod. Végre te is rájöttél, hogy mi összetartozunk, ugye, dobe? Végre visszacsókolsz, és már hosszú ideje kérlelő nyelvemnek utat engedsz a szádba, említett testrészem pedig boldogan felfedez minden egyes részt a szájzugodban. És élvezed. Belekapsz a hajamba, húzod a hajszálaimat, talán ki is tépsz néhányat, de ez érdekel a legkevésbé, hiszen most az enyém vagy, és ez számít. Kihúzom nyelvemet a szádból, és résnyire nyitom ajkaimat, hogy Te is, és én is levegőt tudjak venni.

- Sah… Sahsukeh… - leheled, de én beléd fojtom a szót egy újabb, sokkal szenvedélyesebb csókkal, Te pedig úgy tapadsz rám, mintha én lennék az oxigén, amit mindenképpen meg akarsz szerezni, mintha csak ramen lenne az ajkaimra öntve, pedig nem, amit érzel dobe, az karamella…

Mielőtt elhúzódnék, még nyelvemmel végigsimítom mindkét ajkadat, hogy lenyaljam róluk az utolsó édest is. Hátrébb lépek, és figyelem a reakciódat, figyelem kipirosodott arcodat, és ahogy találkozik a tekintetünk, sebhelyeid körül még több pír jelenik meg. Nem nézel a szemembe, elfordítod a tekintetedet, de én megragadom finoman az álladat, és kényszerítem, hogy rám nézz. Látni akarlak Téged, a gyönyörű, jégkék szemeidet, ahogy vágytól, jegesen égnek. Félmosolyra húzom a számat, majd egy gyors csókot nyomok még ajkaidra, aztán elengedlek. Te karjaidat újból nyakam köré csavarod, és állam alá helyezed a fejedet. Milyen jó, hogy ennyivel alacsonyabb vagy nálam… átölellek, és magamhoz szorítalak.

- Sasuke… ez…

- Tudom – suttogom mosolyogva. – _Tudom, dobe. _

- Nem úgy volt, hogy nem szereted az édességet, Sasuke? – nézel fel rám, mire elvigyorodok.

- Azt hiszem, az ilyen pillanatokért érdemes eltekinteni attól, hogy mit szeretünk, és mit nem, usuratonkachi.

Felsóhajtasz az örömtől, én pedig még szélesebben mosolygok. Én nyertem. Már örökké az enyém vagy, dobe.

- De… miért, Sasuke? – kérdezed tőlem, mire én értetlenül nézek Rád. Azt hiszem, ez csak egy költői kérdés, de szemeidben őszinte kíváncsiság tükröződik, úgyhogy lehajolok, és megcsókollak. Végignyalom a felső ajkad, és ezt suttogom a csókunkba:

- Mert szeretlek, Naruto.


End file.
